Run
by Stargazing Writer
Summary: There was fire raging, explosions ringing and shouts echoing in the air. Why was it so silent? [One-Shot, Takes place in Jedi Night]


_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done._

Silence. Why was it so silent? There was fire raging, explosions ringing and shouts echoing in the air, but Hera couldn't hear them. Her eyes were fixed on the man she had fallen in love with.

In between the blast and the ship they were supposed to escape on, all of them, stood Kanan. He was holding of the flames with the Force, using all his might to do so.

Here was screaming his name, telling him to come. But deep down, she knew he couldn't.

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

The blind Jedi pushed her back into the ship. She wanted to run to him, hold him and never let go. The other rebels held her back. They all wanted to save him. But they couldn't.

The ship started flying away, and as the crew started flying away, Hera could have sworn that the moments before the blast took over, she saw Kanan's eyes restored to normal.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

It was that one moment. The flames engulfed the top of the destroyed TIE factory, along with Kanan. Tears welled up in Hera's eyes that were still laying on the bright explosions growing further and further away.

It was over.

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_It makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbyes_

_I nearly do._

The fly back to their base was totally silent. Noone said a single word. There was nothing left to say. When they arrived, the moments after were a blur. Whatever happened, just happened.

Kanan was gone.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

He was gone, in a heartbeat. They say that before you die, you see all your memories flash before your very mind. Hera still had a long way, but she still saw all of her memories with Kanan flash in just a moment.

When they first met. Gorse. Then Lothal. Mustafar. How they got away in the nick of time. Malachor. Atollon. And now... This was the last time she would see Kanan Jarrus. She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't.

_Slower, slower_

_We don't have time for that_

_All I want is to find an easier way_

_To get out of our little heads_

Now Hera was starting at the edge of the base, staring at the rising sun. A rising sun is considered to be a sign of hope. A new beginning. Not for Captain Syndulla. This loss was incomprehensible. How did this happen? Why to her? Why _him_?

_Have heart my dear_

_We're bound to be afra__id_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess._

When we die, we become one with the Force, Kanan told her once. Could it be true? Because the way things were going, the only thing the Force brought was loss. Nothing good.

Maybe that wasn't the case.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

She clearly felt it. A hand touching her shoulder. It was evident who it was. Hera could swear it was real. Her Jedi was right there. When she laid her hand there, there was nothing.

But that momentary presence was enough for her. She may have lost Kanan to heroisms, but that didn't mean she had to stop because of that. There was still a planet they had to free. An entire galaxy.

The rebellion still needed her. Her crew counted on her. She wouldn't let them. If Kanan sacrificed his life for them, then the sacrifice better be worth it.

She wouldn't let him down.

* * *

**A thing that might be inspired on the song "Run" by Snow Patrol.****It is short and crappy, but hope you like it.**


End file.
